


He Knows Shiro

by trashville



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Sorry the old shiro can't come to the phone right now, i only cried a little bit, im sorry Keith I love you, season 3?, season 4 maybe, why do i do these things, why? Oh because he's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashville/pseuds/trashville
Summary: Everything feels different now that Shiro is back. It felt like that the first time right? Keith knows how to handle this. He knows Shiro; right?





	He Knows Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my idea, enjoy this mess.

Things feel different when Shiro gets back. Of course, Keith sees it as nothing but Shiro trying to get back into it. Keith isn't the easiest to get along with, but he and Shiro have always been close. Keith has never started problems with Shiro. That's why he does his best when Shiro gets back.

Shiro has never been more aggressive. He snaps at Keith for small things; unnecessary things. The rest of the team was confused; why wasn't Keith yelling back? Why does Keith soften his voice and turn his head? He must feel obligated to Shiro. But Keith doesn't feel obligated, he just knows Shiro.

Keith thought it was recovery, he thought it was PTSD. That's what he blamed it on when he woke up to the sound of his door opening. That's what he blamed it on when Shiro walked in, hand glowing. That's what he blamed it on when Shiro gripped his throat; and that's what he thought of before he blacked out.

He should've known things were different when Shiro got back. Allura ran some tests after bruises appeared around Keith throat. This isn't Shiro. It must be Kuro, that's the only answer. They have to do something fast, before he hurts them. Before he hurts them _again_.

That's why they're here; they were working too quickly. They tried to attack Kuro soon after finding him out. They didn't have a plan, they never should've never underestimate him. He wiped out Pidge easily, throwing the poor kid against a wall. Lance tried to block the hit, he really did. But now, Lance lays unconscious across the floor. Once Hunk was taken down, Allura tried to step in. Kuro didn't hesitate to throw her too.

Keith was alone. He had been standing to the side, unwilling to fight Shiro, unwilling to believe it's _not Shiro_. No one expected what Keith did next. No one thought he'd drop his Bayard. They'd never seen Keith cry before, but his tears fell as he had to his knees. Kuro smiled. It wasn't happiness or joy coming over him. It was satisfaction. They screamed for Keith to get up, to fight, to do something, anything. They screamed when Kuro walked over to Keith. They screamed when Keith closed his eyes. They screamed louder when Kuro layer his hand across Keith's face. But they couldn't scream when they saw his neck snap. They couldn't do _anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my friend @ginnaque ! You should check out "Catch a Break" for more angst and that sweet sweet slow burn.


End file.
